Heat Wave
by RadeliaPotter
Summary: One shot fic. There is a heat wave over Hogwarts. Harry goes for the shade of a tree by the lake when who should he meet, but Draco Malfoy. Conversation and then a bit more follows. SLASH!!! H/D


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter. Please don't sue me.

**WARNING!** This fic is SLASH. Male on male content. If you do not sail that way, please press the back button. No flames for making this slash. You have been warned.

A/N: This is a one shot fic. So this is it. Draco may seem a bit out of character but they usually are in one shots. Read, review and most of all, enjoy!

**Heat Wave**

Bloody Malfoy. Stupid insufferable git. He had no right to say those things about Harry's friends...and mother. Mudbloods indeed. What gave him the right to say those things and then sit at the Slytherin table like some sort of Greek god?

The bright sunshine shone down from the enchanted ceiling, onto his golden head. Apollo Sun Lord. That's who he could pass for. The sun seemed to be shining on Malfoy giving him an immortal sort of beauty.

_Beauty? Malfoy?_

Harry shook his head and stood up. "I'm going to go for a ride on my Firebolt," he said to his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"In this heat?" exclaimed Ron. "You're mad!"

"Well, I didn't ask for your opinion, now did I?" he asked smiling.

"Don't forget that we have a meeting with Dumbledore at five, Harry," said Hermione, pointing at her Head Girl badge. Harry nodded and walked to the Gryffindor tower to get his broom.

The intrepid trio were in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry was Head Boy with Hermione as his Head Girl. Their N.E.W.T's were looming ever nearer. It was now May and the weather was unbearably hot. Even with the castle under a cooling charm, the heat came in, suffocating everybody. Dumbledore had relented and permitted the students to wear Muggle clothing because they were so much cooler.

So it was with Muggle shorts and a black sleeveless t-shirt that Harry went outside with his broom. The air was deathly still and thick; Harry found it difficult to breathe. He thought wistfully of the breeze he would get once in the air and mounted his broom before he even go to the Quidditch pitch.

As Harry flew, enjoying the wind that was playing with his face and ruffling his hair, he reminisced on the last Quidditch game of the season. It had taken place only a week before against Slytherin. The entire game had been extremely close. Draco Malfoy had done an excellent job with his team. But everybody agreed that Harry had done better with his. And it showed. Malfoy had been marking Harry closely. He had gotten fed up and feinted. Malfoy had fallen for it and couldn't be revived by Madam Pomfrey. The game had continued with the Slytherin's reserve seeker. Who was hardly a challenge for Harry. Within five minutes, he had the snitch with another spectacular catch.

Of course, Malfoy had been extremely bitter and was relentless on Harry. Making fun of his scar, his parents being dead, his choice of friends. And the latest being Hermione's blood line, and Lily Potter's. That angered Harry to no end.

Harry scowled and sped to even greater speeds about the field. Sirius had tried to talk to Harry about Malfoy, but it was no good. Sirius, of course had been over the moon about Harry's victory. Mainly because he was sitting in the stands next to Hermione and Remus Lupin, in human form. It had been his first game where his godfather had been able to watch without worrying about being caught. They could now sleep soundly at night, knowing Wormtail no longer had a soul to account for.

Sweat was no pouring down Harry's face and body. He peeled his wet shirt off of his chest and went to throw it into the stands. Ever since the summer holidays in fourth year, Harry had taken many odd jobs around Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent. His muscles had become more defined. He most definitely was not the scrawny little boy that he had been when he had arrived to Hogwarts. A flash of light caught Harry's eye and he looked down on the outside of the pitch. Draco Malfoy was out for his morning run. That was another thing that had changed started fifth year.

Malfoy could be seen regularly running about the Hogwarts grounds. Harry stopped all movement and stared down at the other boy. He, too was wearing Muggle clothes like Harry's own and running shoes. He watched spellbound as Malfoy stopped and pulled off his black shirt, revealing his well defined torso that was glistening with sweat.

_He'll get burnt if he stays in the sun too long with that complexion._ Harry thought disjointedly.

He licked his lips as Malfoy started moving again and disappeared from sight. Harry flew until he could no longer take the heat. Which was about ten minutes later. He collected his shirt form the stands but still did no put it on. Instead of heading to the castle, Harry went down by the lake to his favourite spot. Which happened to be in the blissful shade of a tree. His ideas of a quiet time were dashed however, when he rounded the large tree and found Malfoy standing at the edge of the shade. Still without a shirt on. And still sweating.

"Malfoy. What the hell are you doing down here?" he asked coldly. Malfoy jumped and turned around.

"Potter. I could ask you the same thing."

"I come here all the time, if you must know and knew the shade would be nice here."

"That's why I came here." Harry sighed and sat down and rested his back on the trunk. He carefully placed his broom beside him and looked up at the Slytherin boy, who was regarding him with the utmost loathing. Harry could tell that he was about to say something biting but he held up a hand to stop him.

"Look Malfoy. I came down here for quiet and I am not leaving until I get it. If you insist upon staying, then either keep your mouth shut or be civil. I did not come here to fight with you. Besides, I'll take twenty points from Slytherin if you even think about making fun of my scar, or the fact that I don't have parents. Or Hermione's bloodline. Same goes for my mother. Are we agreed?" Malfoy smirked and sat with his back facing Harry.

"Before you started on your insane rant, I was just going to tell you that I really like watching you fly." Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

"What?" Malfoy moved so that he was sitting up against the tree next to Harry. He looked at the Gryffindor boy, all traces of emotion gone from his face.

"I said that I like watching you fly. It's where your clumsiness leaves you. No offence, but you have two left feet on the ground." Harry snorted.

"None taken."

"If there is anything that I'm jealous of, Potter, it's the way you fly."

"Jealous? Malfoy, you're good on a broom as well."

"Then why have I never beat you in Quidditch? No Potter, you were born to fly. I was watching you just a little while ago, I've never seen anybody fly as well as you do."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you supposed to be..."

"Typical Malfoy? Tell you how bad you are at flying, make fun of everything you do?"

"Well....yeah."

Malfoy sighed and leaned his head on the tree. "We're almost done with Hogwarts. Then, depending on how you look at it, we'll either be lucky or unlucky enough to come across each others paths after school. I might as well tell you now that more or less, I am in your fan club." Harry smiled and laughed.

"Draco Malfoy. An official member of the Harry Potter fan club. I'll be sure to send you the glasses and a tutorial on how to get your own lightning bolt scar. Just as long as you don't join that big group of girls and follow me around everywhere, I'm fine with it."

"Oh, you're telling me you don't like all those girls chasing after you? I've always assumed that you've been with every single one." Harry looked at him with a wrinkled nose.

"Malfoy, some of those girls are first years. And besides....girls just don't do it for me."

"You're gay?"

"Yeah. Don't think that the girls are my only fan club. The boys are just a bit more discreet."

"Like who?"

"Well, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, um...a Slytherin."

"Slytherin? Who?"

"I'm not allowed to say. I can tell you that he's a good lay."

"Potter! I never would have thought you'd sleep with Blaise Zabini!"

"Wh...what?"

"Don't play that with me. I"ve had ever willing guy in Slytherin and he is the best. Besides, he told me that he fucked a sexy Gryffindor. I thought it might be you, but I couldn't be sure."

"Me? Sexy? I don't think you know who you're speaking about here, Malfoy." Malfoy smirked and looked away.

"So, Potter, who do you have your eye on now?" he asked, looking out towards the lake.

Harry looked at his nemesis and licked his lips. The muscles moved with every movement Malfoy made, rippling seductively. Sweat was still beading on his forehead and body. His hair was slicked by by the sweat. Harry looked down at Malfoy's chest and saw the round pink nipples. He bit his lip to fight the temptation of leaning down and licking the perspiration from them. The urge to suck on the little stub until they turned red.

Harry jerked back to reality as he felt his erection pressing against his shorts. He conjured a blanket on the ground and laid on hid stomach before Malfoy would notice anything.

"Er...I've had an eye on another Slytherin," he said casually into his arms, pretending to want to go to sleep. When really that was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to be doing unworldly things to Malfoy's body.

"Really? Anybody I might associate with?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Um...maybe." Harry heard Malfoy move to lay beside him on the blanket. Neither one said anything for the next half hour. Amazingly, it was a comfortable silence. Harry was careful not to look at the other boy just so that he wouldn't get another rise out of himself.

"I do hope those clouds are bringing rain," said Malfoy suddenly. Harry turned over onto his back and looked at the dark clouds that were coming in from over the lake.

"It's too bloody hot. I'm sweating from just lying here. It's quite unattractive." Malfoy got a devilish gleam in his eye and rolled onto his side, facing Harry. "On you however...it's damn sexy." He traced his finger lightly around Harry's now erect nipple and down the middle of his stomach. Harry's breath caught and his muscles tightened as he watched his enemy bring his finger to his mouth and suck the sweat off. Harry said nothing and just looked at the nearing storm clouds. He then felt Malfoy's fingers on him again, gently pushing into his skin.

"How long were you flying without your shirt on?"

"I...I don't know. Why?"

"You got burnt. See? Look." He pressed a finger right underneath Harry's ribs. Harry held in a gasp and look down to see a whit fingerprint, while the skin around was red.

"Oh well, it won't be too bad. Aren't you burnt? You took off your shirt when you ran by the Quidditch pitch."

"You were watching me?"

"You were watching _me_?" Harry returned.

"Yeah, well... I wasn't out in the sun long after that." Malfoy's hand was moving lightly down Harry's stomach as he spoke. Harry's breathing became fast and heavy. Malfoy moved close to Harry and leaned in.

"Tell me, Harry," he said in a deeper voice than his own. "Am I the Slytherin you've had your eye on?" Harry bit his lip as he felt himself rising again when Malfoy found the sensitive spot on his side and pressed his fingers in. Malfoy smirked at Harry's silence.

"All tongue tied are we? Or are you waiting to become tongue tied with me?" Malfoy drew a gasp out of the Gryffindor boy by flicking his taut nipple. He bent down and took it between is teeth.

"You sure are being passive, Harry. Zabini said that you were surprisingly aggressive."

"I thought you said that he didn't say which Gryffindor it was."

"He didn't. But that's what he said about the boy." Malfoy looked down into Harry's emerald eyes. He reached up and took the glasses off his face. "You should really get your eyes fixed. You shouldn't hide those eyes... I'll ask you once more. Am I the Slytherin you fancy?" Harry looked into the silver eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Very abruptly, Harry rolled Malfoy onto his back and held his face centimetres from the surprised face below him. "Yes, Draco. I do fancy you," he said breathily. And to prove his point, he pressed his erection into Draco's thigh. He tauntingly ran his tongue along the other boys lips and then forced his way inside his mouth. It opened willingly underneath him and soon their tongues were grappling with one another, exploring, pressing deeper and harder. As they kissed, the rain started to pour down and steam rose from the ground and their sweaty bodies.

Harry pulled away from the kiss in desperate need for air. He looked up at the rain pouring down.

"Heat wave is finally over," he said breathlessly.

"I think it has just started," said Draco as he rolled back on top of the other boy. "We don't need the sun to make a heat wave."

A/N: Please review! Thank you! 


End file.
